marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Alpha Flight (Earth-616)
corrections}}, Persuasion corrections}} | Allies = X-Men, Beta Flight, Gamma Flight, The Flight, Wyre, Wolverine | Enemies = The Master, Omega Flight I, Omega Flight II, Alpha Strike | Origin = Formed by the Canadian government as a super-human response unit. | PlaceOfFormation = Ottawa | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = John Byrne; Chris Claremont | First = X-Men #120 | Last = | HistoryText = After quitting their jobs at Am Can Petro-Chemical Company, Heather McNeil and James Hudson were invited to join Department H, a secretive research facility created by the Ministry of Defense. The two married and soon brought in Wolverine as a special agent. Inspired by the Fantastic Four, Hudson created his own superhuman team that would go on missions for the Canadian government. Wolverine was to lead the team, but he left Department H and instead joined the X-Men. Hudson finished developing an advanced super powered suit and lead the team as Guardian. The remaining five members of the original team were Aurora, Northstar, Sasquatch, Shaman, and Snowbird. Alpha Flight is a Canadian team of adventurers, most of whom have superhuman powers, which was organized under the auspices of the Canadian government's Department H. Roughly ten years ago, James MacDonald Hudson, an engineer, resigned for the Am-Can Petro-Chemical Company in Canada when he learned that a special super-powered suit he had built for the company for use in geological exploration was going to be used by the United States military instead. Heather McNeil, the executive secretary to Hudson's immediate superior, Jerome Jaxon, also resigned from the company. McNeil arranged for herself and Hudson to meet with officials of the Canadian government, who heard their story and settle d with Am-Can for any damaged incurred when Hudson stole his prototype psycho-cybernetic helmet when he left the company. Hudson was then invited by the Canadian prime minister to participate in the creation of Department H, a top secret research and development agency within the Canadian Ministry of Defense. Soon afterwards, Hudson married McNeil, and within the next few years, Hudson had recruited the mutant called Wolverine as one of the Department's special agents. Reading a newspaper account of how Reed Richards and three of his friends became the Fantastic Four inspired James Hudson to create a team of superhumanly powerful agents to go on missions for the Canadian government. Wolverine aided Hudson in the initial phases of the creation of the team, which would be called the Flight (the Alpha was added when the Canadian government organized the heroes into Alpha, Beta and Gamma Flights following the failure of the team on its first mission). Initially consisting of Wolverine, Stitch, Saint Elmo, Snowbird, Smart Alec, and Sean Bernard who became known as Groundhog after donning an early prototype of Hudson's super-suit. Walter Langkowski and Hudson acted as the support crew. The first mission pitted them against an unnamed group consisting of Egghead, Swordsman, Rhino, Porcupine, Eel, and Solarr (the team has since been "revealed" to be an incarnation of the Emissaries of Evil) who planned to launch a nuclear missile into New York City. While the rest of the Flight battled the Emissaries, Smart Alec attempted to disarm the missile, but ultimately failed forcing Saint Elmo to sacrifice himself to destroy the missile. The failure greatly disheartened Groundhog, who left very soon after the mission. Wolverine eventually left Department H for his own reasons and joined the mutant heroes of the X-Men. Hudson continued to develop his super-powered suit, and it eventually became the costume that he himself wore as a member of Alpha Flight and reluctantly became the leader of Alpha Flight after Wolverine's resignation. Stitch's fate has ultimately never been revealed, and Smart Alec would become a member of an incarnation of Omega Flight. The failure of the original Flight led to a massive reorganizing of procedure for the team. The standard procedure for recruits for Alpha Flight became that they would begin as members of a training team called Gamma Flight. Upon successfully completing their initial training, recruits would move into a transitional team, Beta Flight, to receive more advanced training. Those who proved to be successes in Beta Flight as well would finally join Alpha Flight, the team of agents who would participate in major missions. , Snowbird, Guardian, Puck, Shaman, Sasquatch ]] Alpha Flight had eventually grown to six members: Hudson (as Guardian), Shaman, Sasquatch, Aurora, Northstar, and Snowbird. One of their first recorded missions was to attempt to recapture the expatriate Wolverine, although they allowed him to continue his membership with the X-Men. Soon afterward, however, the entire Alpha Flight program and Department H was disbanded by the Canadian government for financial reasons. However, Canada was invaded by the Great Beast, Tundra, and the six members banded together with Beta Flight members Puck and Marrina to defeat the Beast. The eight elected to continue acting as a team, although the majority of the members infrequently undertook the same mission as the various members lived in different parts of Canada. James Hudson seemingly died in the course of Alpha Flight's first major battle with a group called Omega Flight. Alpha Flight continued as a team with Heather acting in her husband's place as leader. In time, Heather adopted her own costumed identity. From then on, membership fluctuated occasionally. Other members would be inducted to the team as it continued, such as Talisman, Box, and Madison Jeffries, with others would leave for various personal reasons, such as Northstar and Snowbird. The Canadian government later resumed its funding of Alpha Flight, establishing for the team a headquarters on Tamarind Island off British Columbia. Over time, the relations between the government and the team grew strained. Canadian intelligence agent and Alpha Flight liaison Gary Cody searched for a way to keep Alpha Flight in line. He resurrected the being known as Bedlam, who was created by Hudson in an early Department H program to create superhuman beings. Bedlam killed Cody and destroyed much of Department H before violently confronting Alpha Flight. Alpha Flight eventually thwarted the villain and his agents, but the team was nearly decimated. In recuperating, the team found itself hopping from planet to planet and even dimension to dimension. When they finally returned to their reality, the team nearly caused an international incident in China. In Alpha Flight's disappearance, the government created a new Gamma Flight to replace the team. The two teams clashed, and Alpha Flight was forced to stand trial. Ultimately, Alpha Flight rejected the government's support and decided to operate independently once more. Gamma Flight continued as the government-sponsored team, and the two teams eventually met again to fight the evil Llan the Sorcerer. Gamma Flight was nearly destroyed in the final battle, but Llan was defeated. Afterward, Alpha Flight was again reinstated as Canada's official superhero group, with members of Gamma and Alpha Flights reshuffling into various levels of Beta and Alpha Flight, as per Hudson's original vision of recruitment. Ultimately, however, after a climactic battle with the Horsemen of Apocalypse, the team and Department H were dissolved, and the various members when their separate ways. Later, Department H was reinstated by the Canadian government at unprecedented levels of funding. The Department sponsored many institutions, including an orphanage called Hull House. It also formed a new Alpha Flight, with only Vindicator and Puck representing the original team. Actually, the two were inducted through manipulation, and the Guardian leading the team was eventually revealed to be a clone. The true Hudson was ultimately revived by the original Sasquatch, and the two formed their own version of Alpha Flight to confront Department H. The two versions of Alpha Flight soon reconciled and joined together as one. In reality, Department H was involved in many clandestine and criminal activities, unknown to Alpha Flight. General Clarke was the administrative head of Department H , who operated a hidden agenda and employed brainwashing techniques and robots called Bio-Sentinels to apprehend and coerce suspected traitors within Alpha Flight. It is unclear whether he had the official sanction of the Canadian government. Eventually, Clarke was ousted by Alpha Flight, and was killed in the confrontation. Clarke was replaced by a Mister Gentry at the request of the mysterious Director. Although Gentry seeks to turn Department H around for the better, to ban all "black projects" and enforce a kinder, friendlier attitude, he is still subject to the Director, whose true agenda remains unrevealed. Gentry believes the Department's primary focus should not just be Alpha Flight, but the people who make up Alpha Flight. Wolverine subsequently helped the reformed team against the weapon-making terrorists of Advanced Idea Mechanics, during which the team regained a former member in Snowbird but lost the younger Guardian who sacrificed his life to ensure the team’s freedom. Alpha Flight returned the favor by helping Wolverine defeat the cannibalistic sorcerer Mauvais. Wolverine also briefly served as mentor to a new member, Earthmover, who was being groomed to replace Shaman on the team. Alpha Flight’s next challenge was of a very personal nature when Hudson was attacked and seemingly killed by an insane scientist who sought Heather’s affections for his own. Hudson survived thanks to the mutant healing abilities of the X-Men’s Angel and Heather gave birth to a baby girl. The team were later charged with retrieving all the young mutants from the X-Men’s home at the Xavier Institute, as the Attorney General's office, the Governor of Connecticut, and the Canadian government had deemed the school unsafe for children to inhabit. This led to a clash with the X-Men, which was quickly halted after the young mutant named Sammy agreed to accompany the Canadian heroes home. After the race of alien beings known as the Plodex targeted Alpha Flight and captured most of the team, Sasquatch set out to gather a new team of novice Canadian heroes to rescue them. Sasquatch offered membership to Yukon Jack (king of a hidden civilization) and then Zuzha Yu (daughter of Puck), but they both turned him down. Despite reviving Nemesis from suspended animation and awakening Centennial's long-dormant powers, neither of them wanted to join either. Eventually tricking them all into becoming a part of the team, and joined by the new Major Mapleleaf, son of the WW2 hero of the same name, Sasquatch prepared them for a battle with the Plodex, who were responsible for the disappearance of the prior members. Discovering that the Plodex ship was full of unhatched eggs, the group hit a moral snag; although the Plodex were a warlike race, many members felt they still deserved a chance to change. The infighting stopped when the prior Alpha Flight decided to take the Plodex back to their home planet and raise them themselves. Sasquatch's group, along with a young Plodex named Mar who stayed behind, were left to defend Canada. While out on a date Mapleleaf and Puck were attacked by wax duplicates of dozens of heroes, controlled by the Manimator, whom Puck easily defeated with a left hook. Following a struggle with a mind-controlled Big Hero 6, events spiraled out of control when the team tried to use time travel to save former enemy Flashback, whose future self had been killed in a previous battle. A series of efforts resulted in history being rewritten for the worse with each change they made. Sasquatch was ultimately able to enlist the past Shaman's help in stabilizing the timeline and saving Flashback. This also brought a time displaced Alpha Flight from the past to the present. Soon after, Centennial and Nemesis apparently perished, Mar and Yukon Jack left, and Puck and Major Mapleleaf went to reserve status. Alpha Flight sought to impede the progress of the supremely empowered Michael Pointer, but were decimated by his multitude of powers. But it might be possible that it was the time displaced Alpha Flight that was killed. During the Chaos War storyline, Guardian, Vindicator, Shaman, and Marrina Smallwood returned from the dead after Amatsu-Mikaboshi's victory in the death realms. They reunite with Aurora, Northstar, Sasquatch, and Snowbird when the Great Beasts appear on Earth. They fight the Great Beasts until Amatsu-Mikaboshi appears and impales the Great Beasts.Chaos War: Alpha Flight Vol 1 1 During the Fear Itself storyline, Alpha Flight is shown protecting Canada from Attuma (in the form of Nerkodd: Breaker of Oceans). While Sasquatch, Shaman, and Vindicator are saving people, Guardian saves a news helicopter that has been shot down by Nerkodd. As Aurora and Marrina Smallwood arrive to help fight Nerkodd, the female TV reporter from the helicopter comments to the viewers that Northstar isn't with the team. After providing rescue efforts for the victims of the attack, Guardian manages to drive Nerkodd out of Canada by dumping him off the coast of Cape Race. Alpha Flight then returns to their headquarters where they are betrayed by Gary Cody and his Unity Party. To make matters worse, Vindicator has sided with Gary Cody.Alpha Flight Vol 4 1 Six weeks ago, Guardian and Vindicator were unable to reclaim custody of their child Claire. In the present, Marrina is dehydrated, the gamma energy is drained from Sasquatch reducing him to Walter Langkowski, and the Unity Party has taken down Aurora and Snowbird as well. When Vindicator is bringing Guardian to the Box Units to be imprisoned, she is suddenly ambushed by Puck. After knocking out Vindicator, Puck tells Guardian that he had just returned to life after his fight with Ba'al.Alpha Flight Vol 4 2 At Parliament Hill, Walter is informed by Agent Jeff Brown that the concussions he had when playing football will cause him to act less human the next time he changes back into Sasquatch and that he must achieve unity now. Marrina pretends to give in to the Unity Party so she can break free. She manages to knock out Jeff and frees Walter while Guardian frees Snowbird. Northstar and Puck find Marrina as Alpha Flight escapes. Alpha Flight soon learns that Gary Cody and his Unity Party are a group of fascists.Alpha Flight Vol 4 3 In order to find out where the Unity Party has taken Kyle Jinadu, Northstar abducts a Department H operative and uses aerial torture in order to get the information out of him. After reclaiming Claire from her cousin, Vindicator assembles Alpha Strike (consisting of Persuasion, Ranark, a Wendigo, and a brainwashed Citadel) in order to spread the campaign of the Unity Party and to defeat Alpha Strike. In an undisclosed location, a captive Kyle Jinadu is confronted by Master of the World where he reveals that he is behind the Unity Party, the formation of Alpha Strike, and what he did to Department H.Alpha Flight Vol 4 4 Alpha Flight then robs a treasury in order to fund a resistance against the Unity Party. While in an isolated area in Yukon with a resistance, Alpha Flight has enlisted Taskmaster to help train the members of the resistance. Guardian, Sasquatch, and Shaman hatch a plan that involves Aurora's bad personality.Alpha Flight Vol 4 5 As Aurora's personality causes her to become unstable to herself and Alpha Flight, Master of the World talks with Claire telling her about the Plodex. Alpha Flight manages to rescue Kyle Jinadu and they end up running into Wolverine.Alpha Flight Vol 4 6 While on a beach in Ontario with Claire, Vindicator is visited by Wolverine who states that the people in the United States are starting to be concerned about the Unity Party's actions and him seeing Vindicator call the rest of Alpha Flight traitors causing him to investigate. Wolverine manages to find Alpha Flight and learn of their revolution against the Unity Party. Wolverine agrees to help Alpha Flight and the resistance just as Alpha Strike attacks. During Alpha Flight's battle with Alpha Strike, Alpha Flight manages to capture Persuasion as she is a component of a cure for the Unity Process. Alpha Flight, Taskmaster, and Wolverine are then prepared to take Canada back as Master of the World comes out of hiding.Alpha Flight Vol 4 7 Master of the World begins his attack on Parliament Hill with Agent Jeff Brown and Claire present on his spaceship. He even kills Gary Cody upon him serving his purpose. Guardian continues to fight Vindicator as she orders Alpha Strike to free Persuasion and destroy the machine that she is hooked up to. Alpha Flight managed to defeat Alpha Strike. Despite being under Master of the World's mind-control, Vindicator helps Alpha Flight fight Master of the World when he threatens to kill Claire. After the machine Alpha Flight made successfully frees the people from Master of the World's mental control, Master of the World is then killed in battle against Alpha Flight. Vindicator flies off with Claire as the rest of Alpha Flight celebrate their victory now that the Unity Party is abolished.Alpha Flight Vol 4 8 When the Mayan Gods return to Earth, Alpha Flight assists Red Hulk into fighting them.Hulk Vol 2 54 One of the battles with the Mayan Gods ends up putting Aurora, Snowbird, and Sasquatch in a coma.Hulk Vol 2 54 | Equipment = | Transportation = Alpha Flight Omnijet | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Alpha Flight.net }} Category:Alpha Flight Category:Department H